A Complicated Love Story
by Penmaster0001
Summary: Ron's in love...with the new girl who's a female version of Fred and George. Hermione tries to get him back...and ends up liking somebody else. Please read.
1. Default Chapter

No one was much interested in my first fanfic, so I'm writing another one, of which I credit to my friend Tammy, who dreamed up the plot (literally). Please, enjoy and thank you! And this is also a story of our version of fifth year. Thanks again and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Natalie Weller  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the train station. They went through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. They were excited for another year at their beloved school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
As they got through the barrier, they realized that for once, they were earlier than they had ever been. They had thirty minutes to spare before the train left.  
  
"That all comes to my waking you up very early in the morning," said Hermione.  
  
"Just keep quiet and help us find a compartment," snapped Ron, still irritated that Hermione roused him out of his dream, which consisted of gelatin, cakes, candies and other delicacies.  
  
"Well, I don't see any new faces around.except for that girl over there," remarked Harry.  
  
"What girl?" asked Ron, looking left and right. "Where?"  
  
"There! The one with the black hair and the makeup," pointed Harry.  
  
The aforesaid girl was standing with her back leaning on the train, looking around sullenly. She had long brown hair cascading down her back, lots of black eye makeup, purple lipstick, milky white skin, long thin fingers and a really curvy figure. She was wearing boots and her uniform, and those boots emphasized her height, which was the same as Harry's, who had a growth spurt over the summer.  
  
"Hi," said Ron cheerfully as they approached her.  
  
"Hello," the girl said, without any expression. She lowered her eyes when they came near her, but she set them on the three when Ron greeted her. Harry noticed for the first time that they were a dreamy purplish- blue.  
  
"Are you a new girl? 'Cause I've never seen new girls at Hogwarts wear such makeup that makes them look like clowns," said Hermione mockingly, for some reason only known to her.  
  
The girl looked at Hermione angrily, though her eyes were the only things that expressed her feelings to Hermione. She replied in a scathing tone, "At least I don't have hair that's shaped like a Yield Sign,"  
  
"What!!! Why you-" Hermione cried, but the girl wasn't looking at her. She was staring at Ron.  
  
"Cool.red hair," she said. "I've always liked red-haired people.most especially boys." she ran her fingers through Ron's hair. He felt flattered and blushed. "By the way.what are your names?" she added.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, and these two are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," said Hermione sulkily.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, bucktooth," snapped the girl. "Well, I'm Natalie Weller, but everyone else calls me Nat. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, huh? Names aren't so cute, though you are, but I'm only interested in.Ron,"  
  
"Look, Nat, Hermione's sorry that she called you that, so can we be friends now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, so you do talk? Well, I don't make friends with geeks," replied Nat. She was British, though she evidently learned to say American words too.  
  
"Fine, be that way," said Harry, though with no angry tone in his voice.  
  
"Goodbye, you two.bye, Ron," said Nat with a grin. She was pretty, too bad her attitude wasn't.  
  
"Isn't she wonderful?" sighed Ron.  
  
"Ooh!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Um.Hermione? There's a lot of steam coming from your ears.Hermione? HERMIONE!" whispered Harry.  
  
"If only I was allowed to do magic at this moment, I'd conjure up a frying pan and hit Ron's head with it!" Hermione said, still through gritted teeth.  
  
In the train, the three got a compartment all to themselves. Hermione was already feeling calm, when very much to her disgust, Nat Weller slid the door open and said in an innocent, begging sort of voice, "May I sit here? All the other compartments are occupied,"  
  
And what made Hermione even more disgusted was that Ron said, "Sure, you can sit by me,"  
  
"Hermione, are you jealous?" whispered Harry with a grin.  
  
"No," said Hermione loudly.  
  
"No what, Hermione?" asked Ron with a smile.  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to answer, the door slid open again and Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, stepped in. Hermione, for once, was very glad to see them, but only for one fleeting second, because she was still trying to think up an answer to Ron's question.  
  
"New friend, Potter?" sneered Malfoy, casting a glance at Nat.  
  
"Not exactly, Malfoy," said Harry. "This is Nat Weller, Nat, Draco Malfoy,"  
  
"Why don't you hang out with better people, cutie?" said Malfoy. "Someone like me?"  
  
"Cutie!" cried Nat. "Don't call me that, you slimy-haired, rat-faced, grease ball-like git!"  
"Hey! What right do you have to call me that?" yelled Draco indignantly. "I give you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to join the proper sort of people, and this is how you answer me? A scathing description of myself, which obviously means no?"  
  
Nat yawned. "Uh.let me think.DUH!"  
  
"Cool," said Ron.  
  
Hermione had a grim sort of satisfaction when Nat said that, but she certainly wasn't going to admit it.  
  
"Fine! Be that way and see if I care," said Draco. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were going to punch her, but Nat, who has the powers of Mystique from X-Men, transformed into Lucius Malfoy and she said, "If I were you, Draco, I'd get out of here before I turn you into a teacup,"  
  
Harry and Ron snickered as Malfoy slammed the sliding door shut. Nat transformed back into herself.  
  
"That was amazing," said Harry.  
  
"Totally wicked!" said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She was looking out the window, leaning her head on her hand.  
  
"What's the matter with you, curly? Cat got your tongue?" teased Nat.  
  
"NO!" snapped Hermione. "I'm just saying that I could've done that if you haven't intervened,"  
  
"Yeah right." Nat transformed into Hermione and imitated her. "I'm just saying that I could've done that if you haven't intervened,"  
  
"Stop that," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Stop that," said Nat-Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I said stop it," snapped Hermione.  
  
"I said stop it," snapped Nat-Hermione.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving," Hermione got up. "Don't follow me! Now I want to hit Nat with a frying pan!" she shut the door.  
  
"I'll hit you with it first!" called Nat, transforming back to herself.  
  
"Why, who did she want to hit with it first?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "Don't ask,"  
  
When they got to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw Hagrid and waved at him.  
  
"Who's the big guy?" asked Nat.  
  
"He's Hagrid, the gamekeeper and our good friend," said Ron.  
  
Hermione felt more disgusted than ever when the three climbed into a coach and so did Nat. And as usual, Nat sat beside Ron, who blushed. Hermione went red too, but she didn't have the same feelings as Ron did. Harry could've laughed right now if only Hermione wouldn't look at him with her poisonous stare.  
  
Inside the castle, the Sorting Ceremony was going on smoothly for everybody. But it didn't go very well for Hermione when the Sorting Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" when Nat put it on for a few moments.  
  
Nat sat beside Ron again at the table. Hermione held her fork and her knife very tightly that they were almost bent.  
  
"Are you jealous, Hermione?" asked Harry with an impish grin.  
  
"No! Stop asking me that," Hermione snapped. "This evening can't get any worse.oh, look Harry, there's Cho Chang," she pointed out, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, I don't like her in the way you think I do anymore, Hermione," Harry answered. "She was mourning for Cedric when I tried to get her attention, and now that she isn't, she's got someone new, and I've decided to give up.will stop discussing my love life in front of everybody?"  
  
"Who's the new girl, Hermione?" asked Parvati.  
  
"She's Nat Weller, Parvati," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you jealous that she's sitting beside YOUR Ron?" teased Parvati.  
  
"Will every just PUH-LEEZE stop asking me that question?" Hermione snapped. She said in an unconsciously loud voice. "She should be in Slytherin! Re-sort! Re-sort!"  
  
"Miss Granger!" cried Professor McGonagall, shocked to the last degree. "Please sit down and do stop yelling,"  
  
"OH! Sorry.sorry.sorry," said Hermione embarrassedly.  
  
Going to Gryffindor Tower was uneventful for Hermione. She was very angry and gripped her skirt tightly because Nat walked with them. She gripped her skirt even more tightly when she realized she had to share her dormitory with Nat, but the thing that really pissed her off was when they separated at the stairs.  
  
"Good night, Ron," said Nat.  
  
"Night, Nat," sighed Ron after her.  
  
"Are you jealous, Hermione?" Harry asked her before she went up the stairs.  
  
"Please, Harry," Hermione said, aggravated. "For the last time, I'm not jealous," she bade them good night and stormed up the stairs huffily, her feet making a noise louder than she intended to and her hands formed fists clenched tightly and stiffly positioned at her right and left.  
  
"What's wrong with her? I could've sworn there was steam following her when she went up," Ron said to Harry as they climbed into bed.  
  
"Don't ask, Ron.it's a really long story," replied Harry, rolling his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately after he said good night. 


	2. Chapter 2: Natalie Makes Trouble in Clas...

No one was much interested in my first fanfic, so I'm writing another one, of which I credit to my friend Tammy, who dreamed up the plot (literally). Please, enjoy and thank you! And this is also a story of our version of fifth year. Thanks again and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting Natalie Weller  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the train station. They went through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. They were excited for another year at their beloved school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
As they got through the barrier, they realized that for once, they were earlier than they had ever been. They had thirty minutes to spare before the train left.  
  
"That all comes to my waking you up very early in the morning," said Hermione.  
  
"Just keep quiet and help us find a compartment," snapped Ron, still irritated that Hermione roused him out of his dream, which consisted of gelatin, cakes, candies and other delicacies.  
  
"Well, I don't see any new faces around.except for that girl over there," remarked Harry.  
  
"What girl?" asked Ron, looking left and right. "Where?"  
  
"There! The one with the black hair and the makeup," pointed Harry.  
  
The aforesaid girl was standing with her back leaning on the train, looking around sullenly. She had long brown hair cascading down her back, lots of black eye makeup, purple lipstick, milky white skin, long thin fingers and a really curvy figure. She was wearing boots and her uniform, and those boots emphasized her height, which was the same as Harry's, who had a growth spurt over the summer.  
  
"Hi," said Ron cheerfully as they approached her.  
  
"Hello," the girl said, without any expression. She lowered her eyes when they came near her, but she set them on the three when Ron greeted her. Harry noticed for the first time that they were a dreamy purplish- blue.  
  
"Are you a new girl? 'Cause I've never seen new girls at Hogwarts wear such makeup that makes them look like clowns," said Hermione mockingly, for some reason only known to her.  
  
The girl looked at Hermione angrily, though her eyes were the only things that expressed her feelings to Hermione. She replied in a scathing tone, "At least I don't have hair that's shaped like a Yield Sign,"  
  
"What!!! Why you-" Hermione cried, but the girl wasn't looking at her. She was staring at Ron.  
  
"Cool.red hair," she said. "I've always liked red-haired people.most especially boys." she ran her fingers through Ron's hair. He felt flattered and blushed. "By the way.what are your names?" she added.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, and these two are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," said Hermione sulkily.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, bucktooth," snapped the girl. "Well, I'm Natalie Weller, but everyone else calls me Nat. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, huh? Names aren't so cute, though you are, but I'm only interested in.Ron,"  
  
"Look, Nat, Hermione's sorry that she called you that, so can we be friends now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, so you do talk? Well, I don't make friends with geeks," replied Nat. She was British, though she evidently learned to say American words too.  
  
"Fine, be that way," said Harry, though with no angry tone in his voice.  
  
"Goodbye, you two.bye, Ron," said Nat with a grin. She was pretty, too bad her attitude wasn't.  
  
"Isn't she wonderful?" sighed Ron.  
  
"Ooh!" Hermione said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Um.Hermione? There's a lot of steam coming from your ears.Hermione? HERMIONE!" whispered Harry.  
  
"If only I was allowed to do magic at this moment, I'd conjure up a frying pan and hit Ron's head with it!" Hermione said, still through gritted teeth.  
  
In the train, the three got a compartment all to themselves. Hermione was already feeling calm, when very much to her disgust, Nat Weller slid the door open and said in an innocent, begging sort of voice, "May I sit here? All the other compartments are occupied,"  
  
And what made Hermione even more disgusted was that Ron said, "Sure, you can sit by me,"  
  
"Hermione, are you jealous?" whispered Harry with a grin.  
  
"No," said Hermione loudly.  
  
"No what, Hermione?" asked Ron with a smile.  
  
Before Hermione had a chance to answer, the door slid open again and Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, stepped in. Hermione, for once, was very glad to see them, but only for one fleeting second, because she was still trying to think up an answer to Ron's question.  
  
"New friend, Potter?" sneered Malfoy, casting a glance at Nat.  
  
"Not exactly, Malfoy," said Harry. "This is Nat Weller, Nat, Draco Malfoy,"  
  
"Why don't you hang out with better people, cutie?" said Malfoy. "Someone like me?"  
  
"Cutie!" cried Nat. "Don't call me that, you slimy-haired, rat-faced, grease ball-like git!"  
"Hey! What right do you have to call me that?" yelled Draco indignantly. "I give you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to join the proper sort of people, and this is how you answer me? A scathing description of myself, which obviously means no?"  
  
Nat yawned. "Uh.let me think.DUH!"  
  
"Cool," said Ron.  
  
Hermione had a grim sort of satisfaction when Nat said that, but she certainly wasn't going to admit it.  
  
"Fine! Be that way and see if I care," said Draco. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were going to punch her, but Nat, who has the powers of Mystique from X-Men, transformed into Lucius Malfoy and she said, "If I were you, Draco, I'd get out of here before I turn you into a teacup,"  
  
Harry and Ron snickered as Malfoy slammed the sliding door shut. Nat transformed back into herself.  
  
"That was amazing," said Harry.  
  
"Totally wicked!" said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She was looking out the window, leaning her head on her hand.  
  
"What's the matter with you, curly? Cat got your tongue?" teased Nat.  
  
"NO!" snapped Hermione. "I'm just saying that I could've done that if you haven't intervened,"  
  
"Yeah right." Nat transformed into Hermione and imitated her. "I'm just saying that I could've done that if you haven't intervened,"  
  
"Stop that," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Stop that," said Nat-Hermione, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I said stop it," snapped Hermione.  
  
"I said stop it," snapped Nat-Hermione.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving," Hermione got up. "Don't follow me! Now I want to hit Nat with a frying pan!" she shut the door.  
  
"I'll hit you with it first!" called Nat, transforming back to herself.  
  
"Why, who did she want to hit with it first?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "Don't ask,"  
  
When they got to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw Hagrid and waved at him.  
  
"Who's the big guy?" asked Nat.  
  
"He's Hagrid, the gamekeeper and our good friend," said Ron.  
  
Hermione felt more disgusted than ever when the three climbed into a coach and so did Nat. And as usual, Nat sat beside Ron, who blushed. Hermione went red too, but she didn't have the same feelings as Ron did. Harry could've laughed right now if only Hermione wouldn't look at him with her poisonous stare.  
  
Inside the castle, the Sorting Ceremony was going on smoothly for everybody. But it didn't go very well for Hermione when the Sorting Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" when Nat put it on for a few moments.  
  
Nat sat beside Ron again at the table. Hermione held her fork and her knife very tightly that they were almost bent.  
  
"Are you jealous, Hermione?" asked Harry with an impish grin.  
  
"No! Stop asking me that," Hermione snapped. "This evening can't get any worse.oh, look Harry, there's Cho Chang," she pointed out, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, I don't like her in the way you think I do anymore, Hermione," Harry answered. "She was mourning for Cedric when I tried to get her attention, and now that she isn't, she's got someone new, and I've decided to give up.will stop discussing my love life in front of everybody?"  
  
"Who's the new girl, Hermione?" asked Parvati.  
  
"She's Nat Weller, Parvati," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you jealous that she's sitting beside YOUR Ron?" teased Parvati.  
  
"Will every just PUH-LEEZE stop asking me that question?" Hermione snapped. She said in an unconsciously loud voice. "She should be in Slytherin! Re-sort! Re-sort!"  
  
"Miss Granger!" cried Professor McGonagall, shocked to the last degree. "Please sit down and do stop yelling,"  
  
"OH! Sorry.sorry.sorry," said Hermione embarrassedly.  
  
Going to Gryffindor Tower was uneventful for Hermione. She was very angry and gripped her skirt tightly because Nat walked with them. She gripped her skirt even more tightly when she realized she had to share her dormitory with Nat, but the thing that really pissed her off was when they separated at the stairs.  
  
"Good night, Ron," said Nat.  
  
"Night, Nat," sighed Ron after her.  
  
"Are you jealous, Hermione?" Harry asked her before she went up the stairs.  
  
"Please, Harry," Hermione said, aggravated. "For the last time, I'm not jealous," she bade them good night and stormed up the stairs huffily, her feet making a noise louder than she intended to and her hands formed fists clenched tightly and stiffly positioned at her right and left.  
  
"What's wrong with her? I could've sworn there was steam following her when she went up," Ron said to Harry as they climbed into bed.  
  
"Don't ask, Ron.it's a really long story," replied Harry, rolling his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately after he said good night. 


End file.
